Animal Crossing: New Leaf
Animal Crossing: New Leaf is Chugga's 26th LP. The name of his town is Palette. Description November 18th - October 31st, 2014 A new kind of series that involves you guys! History of Palette Day 1 Emile becomes the mayor of Palette. The ceremonial tree is planted. Day 2 Shari moves to Palette. Day 3 Amelia moves to Palette. Day 4 Chugga gets his permission to work on his town. The first contest is started for a bridge. Day 5 Pietro moves to Palette. Day 6 Egbert moves to Palette. Day 7 The wooden suspension bridge is started and funded. The island is shown at night. Day 8 Chugga gets to know his animals better, and the yield sign is started and finished near Shari's house. A contest was started for any project available near any animal's house. The special visitor Katrina is shown. Day 9 Chugga gets to know his animals better. Day 10 The lost sailor Gulliver is met. The freebie contest closes. Day 11 This was the day of the Harvest Festival. Day 12 Chugga sees the new convenience store, T&T Mart. The Dream Suite is started and funded. Day 13 Amelia moves out of Palette. The Dream Suite is shown off. Day 14 The fountain for Molly's house begins construction. Day 15 Chugga begins to wear a Princess Peach dress chosen by ProtonJon for a whole week. Day 16 Croque moves to Palette. Day 17 Chester's house beguins to be built. Chugga travels to AndrewArcade's town, Arcadia, to show off multiplayer on the island and get the wet suit. Day 18 Chester moves to Palette. The memorial street lamp for Amelia begins construction. Day 19 Club LOL opens. Shampoodle also opens. The 2nd floor of the museum begins construction. Day 20 The water pump for Biskit's house begins construction. The silver shovel is obtained on the 2nd floor of the museum. Day 21 A custom-design sign depicting Wishy the Star begins construction at the spot where Emile wished for a Garden Gnome during the meteor shower the night before. Day 22 The park clock in front of Egbert's house begins construction. A week has passed of Chugga wearing the Princess Peach dress. Day 23 The Fishing Tourney. Emile won 1st place with a 218.30-inch Shark. K.K. Slider is shown off at Club LOL. Day 24 TBA Day 25 Uneventful day, but Emile recalls the story of the Able Sisters and Tom Nook from previous Animal Crossing games. Day 26 The Cafe is started and funded. A contest for the Reset Center is opened. Day 27 The Reset Center is started and funded. Day 28 Emile goes to MadameWario's town, Wee P!mp, and meets alternate universe versions of Pietro and Egbert. His Egbert gets sick. Day 29 Shari continues to be a crimianal. Emile decides to turn Egbert evil by bringing out his dark side. Emile gains the nickname "E-Bot" from Molly. Day 30 The Winter Solstice. Day 31 Emile funds a fire hydrant next to town hall, as a belated birthday present to Isabelle (2 days earlier) so she has a "bathroom" at work. Day 32 Stinky announces he wants to leave town to get out of cleaning. The ceremony for the fire hydrant is held. Biskit attends, and so does Pietro even though he was, as Chugga stated, "Hiding behind the tree as to look like he's not involved with it." Day 33 Toy Day. Emile as Santa delivered everyone's presents correctly. Day 34 Chugga starts work serving coffee at the Cafe. A balloon arch gate in front of Pietro's house is started and funded. Day 35 Palette achieves Perfect Town status. The Flower Clock is started and funded. Day 36 Emile travels to MasaeAnela's town, Aurnion. An alternate universe version of Chester's house is seen. Amelia makes a surprise guest appearance in her town, and even mentions the street lamp. Day 37 The public works project to remodel town hall to the Japanese style is started and funded. Day 38 Emile puts on Majora's Mask and starts referring to himself as Majora, and calling himself a 'she'. Stinky moves out of Palette. The lighthouse is started and funded (Molly's suggestion) Day 39 TBA Day 40 The final day of the first part of the LP. Chugga returns to Aurnion, and celebrates the countdown for 2014. Chugga hints at his next LP being "in a land we have previously visited in our adventures." New Years Day TBA Groundhog Day TBA Emile's Birthday TBA Shari's Birthday TBA Chugga's Villagers These are the villagers that Chugga has in Palette Starting Villagers *Biskit *Molly *Pango *Stinky *Rocco Villagers who moved in *Shari (Moved to Palette in episode 2) *Amelia (Moved to Palette in episode 3) *Pietro (Moved to Palette in episode 5) *Egbert (Moved to Palette in episode 6) *Croque (Moved to Palette in episode 16) *Chester (Originally a Camper in episode 15, and moved in during episode 18) Villagers who moved away *Amelia (Moved away in episode 13) *Stinky (Moved away in episode 38) Campers *Olaf *Mathilda *Chester (Camped out in episode 15, and moved in during episode 18) *Monty Other people around Town *Isabelle *Luna *Sable *Mable *Lable (a.k.a. Labelle) *Timmy and Tommy *Tom Nook *Lyle *Kicks *Leif *Blathers *Porter *Dr. Shrunk *Harriet *Phyllis *Pete *Celeste *Snowman (Temporarily) *Snowmam (Temporarily) *Snowtyke (Temporarily) *Snowboy (Temporarily) *K.K. Slider *Brewster Special Visitors *Katrina *Shahara *Phineas *Franklin *Pascal *Chip *Redd *Jingle *Katie Animals met/seen/mentioned in other towns: *Elvis *Amelia *Pietro *Egbert *Chester *Pinky Trivia *Chugga had many contests during this LP to see what the viewers wanted for his town(e.g. the town name, town ordinance, public works projects, etc.). *He said he got a whole bunch of good villagers in his town. *He said that he hates Sea Bass. *Chugga had never done the Harvest Festival before this LP. *Chugga is very lucky when it comes to finding mush-furniture. *His first Public Works Project was a campsite. *He thinks Shari is a time travel zombie, and that her stupidity is rubbing off on everyone. *His town is culturally bankrupt because of Shari. *When he first met Luna in the Dream Suite, he almost called her Princess Luna, a reference to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic. *He called himself a nerd for knowing the best way to get the maximum amount of money for selling an item at Re-Tail. (4x-1>10,000) *Chugga's dream adress is 5300-3221-0478. **However this has since changed. As he posted on his Facbook that he put the cartidge into another system causing the adress to chage. The new one is: 5300-3437-6693 *Chugga held a contest for a clothing design that would be judged by ProtonJon. The winning outfit would be worn for a whole week. The winning outfit was a Princess Peach dress. *Chugga kept mispronouncing mango in episode 17. *Chugga decided to use the Ice floor in his house so he could feel like a certain Disney Princess. This of course being Elsa the Snow Queen. *His favorite item is Jingle Piano. *He has mostly lazy villagers in his town (Chester, Egbert and Biskit). Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Current Let's Plays